


Plan On It

by can_i_slytherin



Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [33]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Shrunkyclunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin
Summary: Steve makes a confession, though not in the way that Bucky hoped.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Plan On It

**Author's Note:**

> Day Thirty-Three of my challenge and my generator gave me Stucky. 
> 
> I had so much fun writing the first Modern AU that I wanted to write a part two- which is this. I hope you enjoy! Comments and Kudos always welcome! 
> 
> Happy Reading!

It had been six months since Bucky and Steve had started their official relationship and nearly a year since Bucky had first moved in; which meant that it had also been a year since he had spoken to his father. 

He knew, logistically, that he should talk to him but he was still sour over the argument that he had had with George and, like the mature adult he was, he wanted to continue to give him the silent treatment until he got an apology. 

But, it seemed that fate, yet again, had other ideas for him. 

Steve had been away on a mission to South America and had returned early that morning, practically begging Bucky to make Pelmeni, so they had slipped away to the shops to get the ingredients.

Bucky had learnt to make it when he was a child. His great grandmother had been Russian born, but was sent to America when the Second World War broke out. When Bucky had been born, she had fallen head over heels for him and taught him all of her recipes, especially considering that he was the only one that had taken any interest in her cooking. When she died, she left her recipe book to him and he had taken it upon himself to learn every single dish off-by-heart. 

When he and Steve had first gotten together, Bucky had made it for the blond and he too had fallen in love with the dish, claiming that he would never eat anything else that Bucky made unless it was that specific meal. 

Bucky had refused him under the explanation that he did know how to make other food, but it was a special occasion. 

Bucky was in the baking aisle, looking for the right kind of flour when he heard familiar voices at the end of the aisle. He froze and the metal plates of his arm whirring as he closed his fist around the bag of flour in his hand. 

“Go and talk to him, George!” His mother hissed, “It’s been nearly a year, you owe him an apology.” 

“What if I don’t want to?” George replied and Bucky snorted, rolling his eyes. 

_ I don’t want you to either.  _ Bucky thought bitterly before making a move to walk away, stopping when his mother called out to him. 

She turned back to George and flicked his ear, “Be nice and ask him how he’s been.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes again and turned around to face his parents, greeting his mother with a one-armed hug and a kiss to her cheek, “Hey, Ma.” 

“How have you been?” She questioned, “It’s been a few weeks since I’ve spoken to you,I was starting to think that you’d forgotten about me.” 

“I’m sorry, I’ve just been really busy these past weeks.” Bucky explained, readjusting his grip on his basket. 

“Busy doing nothing, no doubt.” George snorted, steadfastly ignoring Bucky’s gaze. 

The brunet narrowed his eyes at his father, feeling a flare of anger deep in his stomach, and shook his head when his mother moved to step in, “No, busy helping Stark Industries build a new security system for international companies.” 

George recoiled and caught Bucky’s gaze, “You’re working for Tony Stark?” 

Bucky shook his head, feeling a sick sense of satisfaction at his father’s surprised look, “Working  _ with  _ Tony Stark.” 

A few weeks after he’d started his relationship with Steve, the blond had come home with a sheepish smile on his face and Tony trailing behind him. They’d been introduced and Tony had told him that he didn’t want a brilliant mind like his being wasted on a boring cashier job, so had offered him a job as his assistant engineer alongside Peter Parker. Bucky had accepted, obviously, and from that moment onwards, worked closely with Tony on the majority of his projects. He had never been happier than he was in that moment- a loving relationship, a home and a stable job, he was almost a functioning member of society. Almost. 

“You expect me to believe that you have a job with Tony Stark when you couldn’t even hold down a job at Walmart?” George snarked, “No, I don’t think so.” 

“Excuse me, is everything okay, Buck?” Steve’s voice sounded in his ear and Bucky had never been more pleased to have his boyfriend at his side. 

“I’m fine, Stevie. Just catching up with my parents.” Bucky replied, sinking into the blond’s side when he wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close. Bucky pretended to not notice the way that Steve drew himself to his full height and puffed out his chest, throwing George a dark look. He also pretended that he didn’t feel a flare of gratefulness at the simplistic actions. 

“Hi, Winnie.” Steve greeted his mother with a bright smile and a small wave, a stark contrast to the way that he greeted George. Bucky rolled his eyes at the blond’s antics. 

Winifred gave him an answering grin, “Hello, Steven, how are you?” 

Steve dropped the meat for dinner into the basket before turning back to the woman, “I’m good. A little worn down from my flight, but nothing that can’t be fixed with good food and sleep.” 

Winifred let out a small chuckle, “Yes, I can imagine so. Well, it was wonderful catching up with you both.” She cast an angry glance at her husband, “George and I should be on our way now.” 

Bucky felt a sick sense of satisfaction when his father flinched and hung his shoulders in shame, turning on his heel to walk away. 

Steve glanced down at Bucky and frowned softly, squeezing his hip in reassurance, “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“You know what?” Bucky whispered, staring down the aisle as his parents disappeared from sight, “I really am. He can’t get to me anymore. I’m happy; I have a home and a steady job and a gorgeous boyfriend. I couldn’t ask for more. There is nothing that he can say to me that will make me feel negative, not anymore.” 

Steve gave him a proud grin, dropping a soft kiss onto his nose, “You’re amazing. I love you.” 

Bucky froze, jaw dropping open in shock as he stared up at Steve, “You-  _ what _ ?” 

Steve went bright red and ducked his head in shame, “Shit.” He gave Bucky a sheepish grin and reached up to rub at the back of his neck, “Erm, surprise?” 

“No,” Bucky shook his head hastily and pulled away from Steve’s grip, slowly walking away from the blond, “you did  _ not  _ just tell me that you love me in the middle of a  _ fucking  _ supermarket. No.” 

Steve chuckled and followed after the brunet, “Let’s forget about it and I’ll tell you when we get home?” 

Bucky snorted and shook his head, hip-checking Steve away from him when the blond caught up, “You’re damn fucking right that you will, Steven Grant Rogers.” 

  
  
  
  


The rest of the shopping trip went by relatively quickly and they were back in their apartment with Bucky preparing their dinner. Steve sidled up behind him, pinning him against the counter with a hand either side of his hips, and pressed himself against Bucky’s back. 

“Hey, babydoll.” Bucky replied, completely ignoring Steve’s intentions as he began to dice up an onion, “What can I do for you?” 

Steve growled softly and buried his head in Bucky’s neck, pressing a soft kiss to the skin there, “Got something to tell you.” He whispered. 

Bucky barely suppressed a shiver when Steve nipped at his earlobe and scraped his onion into a bowl alongside some ground turkey and pork, “Yeah?” He mentally high-fived himself for keeping his voice so steady, “What’s that then?” He feigned innocence, knowing exactly what Steve wanted to tell him, but he wouldn’t make it that easy. 

“Put the knife down, sweetheart.” Steve growled, using his ‘Captain America’ voice and leaving very little room for argument. 

Bucky sighed, as if stopping what he was doing was such a hardship, and set his knife down next to the chopping board before turning in Steve’s arms, looking up at the blond with an expectant look. He tried to hide how affected he was by the hungry look in Steve’s eyes, but it was difficult to do with Steve pressed so close to him. 

“Get on with it then, doll.” Bucky replied, feigning indifference, though his heart was hammering inside his chest and it was taking every ounce of his self-control to keep the grin off his face. 

Steve grinned and bumped his nose against Bucky’s, a soft chuckle falling from his lips, “I’m so in love with you.” 

Even though he’d already heard the admission at the supermarket, those words still punched the air from his lungs , “Yeah?” He breathed, “That so?” 

“Yeah,” Steve replied, eyes darkening a fraction more as he pressed a thigh between Bucky’s legs, “it is.” 

Bucky smiled, “You wanna know something?” He whispered, tilting his head up until their lips were brushing together with every word that Bucky spoke. 

Steve audibly swallowed, the air surrounding them thick and heady, and flicked his tongue out to wet his lips, the tip of it catching Bucky’s bottom lip, “Go on, then.” 

“I love you too.” He purred before closing the small gap between their lips, claiming Steve’s mouth in a searing kiss. 

The blond growled happily and leant down to place his hands on the back of Bucky’s thighs, easily lifting him up. Bucky chuckled and wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist, pulling away for a few moments to yank his t-shirt over his head. Steve hummed in appreciation, latching onto the exposed skin of Bucky’s shoulder, sucking a deep purple mark there as he carried them into the bedroom. 

“I’m gonna fucking  _ ruin  _ you.” Steve hissed as he laid Bucky down on top of the covers and pulled his own t-shirt off. 

Bucky grinned heatedly and pulled Steve down into another kiss, “I plan on it.” He growled against his lips, falling back against the pillows with a sigh. 


End file.
